


Something in the Air

by ThatPieDough



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Foster Care, Gen, Hospitalized Character, Hybrids, Imprinting (Twilight), Minor Character Death, Other, POV Third Person, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPieDough/pseuds/ThatPieDough
Summary: Plagued by a recurring nightmare all her young life, Lorelei Uley knows that she must face it in order to be free of it. If only that didn't mean losing her mother as well. Traveling across the country to her mother's birthplace, she finds herself falling in love, gaining a new family, and entering a war she had no clue she was very much a part of.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for fun and as I go, but I hope you enjoy reading! This is also my first attempt at a multi-chapter story in quite a while. Feel free to tell me in the comments how you’re liking the story so far. Thank you and enjoy!

It was the same nightmare every time. The shouting, whirring of electricity, and hands holding her back. It was nothing, it didn’t exist. That’s what she liked to tell herself afterwards, as if it would change the inevitable. Dreams are funny that way. Some claim that they are a means of wish fulfillment. _Who would wish for this?_ Others praise their clairvoyant capabilities. _Déjà vu of the worst kind._ Turns out...

It was everything. It always had been, and she knew. It just hadn’t happened yet.

  


* * *

  


Faster and faster the trees warp by, towering green blurs cast amongst the shadows and sunlight of the forest. She runs wherever her feet carry her. Away from her home, her very thoughts, and most importantly, her worst nightmare.

Hearing the cars pass by on the road ahead, she stops just short of reaching the treeline. The greenery there is so dense that no one would notice her even if they knew what they were looking for. Pausing for a moment more, she turns and begins the journey back. Retracing her steps, she thinks about the house she’s called home for the past eight years. It’s quaint in its own way, hidden deep in the trees, and the family she shares it with only make it feel more like a home.

Candace Bartlett, her foster mother and her biological mother’s closest friend, is every bit the sunshine that can light up a room. Her mossy green eyes are always full of life and laughter. Her brunette hair cascades in seemingly perfect waves no matter the time of day. It has to be one of her many superpowers.

Mason Bartlett, her foster father, knows how to make anyone smile. He knows no stranger and can have people warming up to him in minutes. Of course, his good looks help. His dark brown hair and eyes making him the very definition of “tall, dark, and handsome.”

Zachary Bartlett, her younger foster brother, is one of the best kids she’s ever known. Even before he turned nine, he’s always been curious and intelligent. He can spend hours telling anyone facts for just about any subject you can imagine. This week’s topic of discussion being animals of the bayous found around where they live. While this would make some people duck and run, it’s hard to say no to this kid. Combining his father’s looks and both his parents' personalities make it that way.

She makes it back just in time to see Candace’s car being parked in the driveway. Going through the backyard gate, she grabs the water hose to wash the soft mud and leaves from her hands and feet. Shaking out her hands, she then grabs the small towel and pile of clothes she left by the back door as she does every morning. She steps inside their outdoor shower, closing its door behind her as Candace comes to lean against the frame of the back door.

“Morning, hun.”

“Morning. I didn’t wake you guys up again, did I?” She pulls her loose shirt over her frame and steps out.

“Please, you couldn’t wake those boys up with an explosion,” Candace grins before letting it fall slightly, “I still really wish you wouldn’t go run way out there. Who knows what’s in those woods?”

She knew what was in the woods, she could smell and hear everything.

“I know, but I like it out there. Out there, I feel free. I can switch off and run forever.” She gives a small frown, picking at her fingers, “Helps me take my mind off things for a while.”

“It’s alright, I know what you mean. Listen, there’s a message for you on the machine. I didn’t listen to it, but it’s from the funeral home.”

Funeral home, two of the words she hears all too often these days. They never fail to jumpstart the icey feeling that creeps up her spine, twisting around it like ivy. She’s experienced it enough times to wish she lived completely off the grid somewhere. Somewhere bad news could never reach her. She’s heard plenty of that, too.

“Okay, great. Thanks, Can.”

“No problem, hun.” Candace straightens up, “Since Zach’s going to spend the day and night over at a friend’s house, me and Mason are going to get some shopping done today. Do you need anything?”

“Not that I can think of, but I’ll let you- Oh! More puzzle books?” She goes through Sudoku books faster than she cares to admit sometimes. They give her something to do besides let her mind run wild while she waits.

“You got it, kiddo.” With a final grin, Candace turns back inside, grabbing her purse and their shopping list from the kitchen counter. On her way to the front door, she calls out over her shoulder, “Call me if you need anything else. Tell your mom we said ‘hello’!”

“Will do!” She hears the door shut tight and knows she's alone once again. Giving a glance back to the woods surrounding their home, she half considers going running again rather than facing the harsh reality that awaits her on the answering machine. She can’t avoid it forever though. Tearing her eyes away from the trees, she steps inside. The red light flashing on the device makes her hesitate before pressing the button.

_“Hello again, Miss Lorelei. This is Denise from the White Oak Funeral Home. I’m calling to confirm some changes concerning your mother’s last wishes. Please give us a call back at your earliest convenience. Thank you, have a nice day.”_

_She called them without me again…_ Her arm falls back to her side, and she notices just how heavy it feels, how both of her arms feel weighing down her shoulders. She’s tired in every sense of the word, but she wants to stay strong for herself and for her mother. Lifting her head, she gathers her bag and shoes from beside the couch, her keys from the entryway table, and locks the front door behind her.

  


* * *

  


“Doctor Hensley, you have a call on line two waiting,” Nurse Sherry Cole calls out from the nurses’ station just as the elevator doors open. Cutting her eyes there, she sees Lorelei step out onto the floor and smiles brightly, stepping around the counter. “Good morning, Lori. I was beginning to wonder if I’d see you before I clock out.”

Sherry Cole is the main nurse assigned to helping her mother during the graveyard shift and usually the next as she tends to do ever since a coworker left on maternity leave. Sherry is a saint really. She never seems to get tired, fluttering about like a hummingbird from task to task. Her steel colored eyes, blonde hair, and short stature make most people convinced she could have been a fairy in a past life. It sure would explain a lot.

“You know I would’ve been here sooner, but I went running this morning.”

Sherry lightly snorts, “As if you do anything else. Sometimes I swear you’re secretly a forest nymph in disguise you’re out there so much.”

“A nymph, huh? You know, that doesn’t sound half bad. I’ll take it. Anything’s high praise coming from you.”

“Oh, stop. I’m not that nice.”

“Says the one who just indirectly called me beautiful,” Lorelei beams. “Trust me, the world’s a better place with you in it.”

“Aw, you!” Sherry gushes and pulls her in for a quick hug. “And no, the beautiful part was implied.”

“See? You’re nice. It’s still good to know you like me so much. Who else would be willing to sneak in extra chocolate pudding for me with mom’s meals?” Lorelei teases while fluttering her eyelashes.

Sherry holds her at arm's length and points in mock warning, “Hey now, let’s keep that on the down low. It’s just good luck that Mr. Wright down in the cafeteria happens to have a soft spot for me.” She lets go of Lorelei and rounds the counter to get back to work, still eyeing the girl.

“Oh, please! You play your cards right, and Mr. Wright could just be your Mr. Right,” Lorelei sighs dramatically and drapes her upper half on top of the counter.

“Uh-huh, keep talking, and I’ll revoke your pudding privileges. Now,” playfully swatting and shooing at the girl, “get off my counter and go see your mom.”

Hopping back into a standing position, Lorelei glances at the door behind her right shoulder. It looks just like any other in the hospital, lacquered honey brown wood with chrome hinges and handles. No other distinguishable features mark the door, no personal touches from the room’s occupant to be seen. Nice and tidy as her mom always says. The only thing that separates this room from the others is the nameplate next to the door frame. Consisting of three room numbers and the ten letters beneath them, it doesn’t offer much beyond that.

“Is she awake?”

“Yeah, she should be. I checked on her a few minutes before you showed up. She’s doing well today.”

Sighing softly, she turns back to Sherry, “Thank you. I know I say it a lot, probably way too much to be considered normal, but thank you... for everything.”

“You’re welcome, sweet girl.” Patting her hand gently, Sherry offers one last, warm smile before heading towards the back of the nurses’ station to look through the many stacks of paperwork.

_A saint with a lot of patience._ Lorelei pats her hands on the countertop twice before pushing off and turning to face her mother’s room. Taking another glance at the nameplate, she lightly brushes it with her fingertips in passing. The door closes leisurely behind her, and she is face to face with the person whose name is clearly marked outside for any and all to see. The one person she undoubtedly loves most in this world. Her mother, Roslyn Uley.

  


* * *

  


“Hey, baby. I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow,” her mother all but whispers out. Roslyn Uley wasn’t naturally a quiet woman, but her illness brought about so much change in her over the years, the past eight especially. That was when everything took a turn for the worst, but Lorelei still remembers a time when her mother was almost as vibrant of a person as Candace if not more. Her long, glossy black hair swaying in the wind as she took in the world around her with near-ebony brown eyes. Much like her voice, all of that and more have since been dulled. She’s been transformed into a shell of her former self, but Lorelei would never love her any less for that.

“Zach’s staying with a friend, so I’m all yours,” Lorelei deposits her bag onto the floor beside her usual guest chair. It was a spare arm chair brought down from the maternity ward, courtesy of Sherry. Not the most comfortable thing in the world, but after all the time she’s spent sitting in it, it was basically home sweet home away from home. After getting settled in, she fixes her mother with a knowing look. “Sorry I didn’t call first.”

Roslyn interlocks her hands in her lap, taking notice of Lorelei’s unwavering stare, “What’s that look for this time?”

“Denise called this morning. Said something about changes to your wishes... What did you ask for?”

Looking down, Roslyn takes a moment to study her paling hands. “I know we agreed to do things together, full transparency,” she returns her eyes to Lorelei’s, “but I thought I’d give you one less thing to worry about… I picked out a new urn, something more suitable for travel.”

“Travel?” Her mother nods in affirmation, but it doesn’t ease her apparent confusion one bit. “A-are we going somewhere after?”

“I think I’m finally ready to go home, back to La Push. Lord knows I’m not fit for going anywhere in my condition, so after all is said and done, I’d like to go home.”

“How come you haven’t mentioned this before?” Lorelei shifts in her seat, leaning forward as if to hang onto her mother’s every hushed word.

“I didn’t really decide until recently. No thanks to my stubbornness, but I realise that my decision to stay away has only made things worse... I’ve robbed you of truly knowing important parts of yourself. I taught you the legends, but there was nothing I could do to prepare you for the troubles ahead, the ones that you’ve had to deal with alone.”

“You couldn’t have known that I-”

Taking Lorelei’s warm hand into her chilled one, she continues, “Our family is there, and they deserve to know you. You deserve that, too, more than anything.”

Lorelei tightens her grip, “Believe me, I would love nothing more than that, but our family is here, too, mom. I can’t just up and leave them.”

“I know, and I’m not asking you to. You can decide for yourself what’s best for you. Should that be the Bartletts, then home will be here waiting,” Roslyn finishes with the slightest upturn of her lips before reaching out to her daughter’s face. It’s only then that Lorelei notices that she has tears gently rolling down her cheeks and wipes at them with her free hand.

“Gosh, there I go again.”

“Me, too,” Roslyn sniffs, “I guess this is a little too heavy for you just getting here, huh?”

“No,” Lorelei chuckles softly, “you were perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike the rest of the world’s general population, sleep never comes easy for Lorelei. There is too much going on inside her head to even consider a happy ending to her relentless nightmare, consciously or otherwise. She can never escape it, the whole thing playing over and over on a torturous loop. The one good thing about having a nightmare?

You can wake up.

Snapping open bloodshot eyes, the first thing to grace them is Roslyn’s face, motionless and serene from deep sleep. Despite the ashen tone of her mother’s skin, every fine wrinkle and smile line continues to adorn her face like normal, stretching across it like lace. They’re delicate, but ever so present to remind you that they’re as real as the experiences that formed them. Lorelei is glad that she can still sleep so soundly, she deserves it after everything she’s been through. After all, she's still going through it.

As Lorelei continues to observe her mother’s features, the cogs turning in her mind come to a standstill. There was something besides her nightmare that woke her up so suddenly. What was it? She carefully scans her eyes over the rest of the room. Nothing seems to be out of place. The small bouquet of cut sunflowers Candace brought the week before still takes up its place on the right bedside table. Lorelei’s Sudoku book is still laying open on the other although, her ink pen had rolled off and onto the floor at some point during the night. That can’t have been it though. Was it a feeling? A sound? Was it-

That. There it is again.

Taking a deep breath, Lorelei instantly wishes she hadn’t. Her sense of smell is assaulted by a pungent, sickly sweet odor. It comes on so abruptly that it’s nearly suffocating, yet why is it familiar? Quietly trying to cough it away as to not wake her mother, she notices a pair of shadowy feet beneath the patient room door. The handle steadily turns, and the door inches open letting in fluorescent light from the hallway. The scent grows stronger, setting Lorelei more on edge. With eyes locked onto the growing gap in the doorway, the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end. An involuntary tremor starts to shake her entire being in anticipation.

 _Not here, not now…_ She internally pleads with herself as the figure leans through the gap and-

The scent disappears as quickly as it had arrived. Lorelei silently releases a shaky breath, and her body relaxes, the tremors fading. Blinking rapidly, she recognizes the face that comes into view.

“Good morning,” Nurse Sherry whispers out while stepping inside, “I didn’t mean to wake you. I came to see if your mom was up and ready for her medication.”

Lorelei shakes her head, “No, you didn’t. I was… I was already awake. Trouble sleeping as usual.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, sweetie. Maybe some breakfast will cheer you up. Would you like for me to bring you two up something special?” Sherry smiles brightly, “I hear it’s pancake day. Can’t go wrong with pancakes.”

Amused, Lorelei lightly breathes out with a grin, “Thanks, Sherry, but I should probably get back to the house. I’m sure mom would appreciate waking up to some though.” She stands from the armchair and packs her things into her bag.

“Hm, okay, but you be careful heading out this early. It’s a bit foggy right now.”

Slinging the bag over her right shoulder, she salutes the concerned nurse, “Yes, ma’am.” She leans down, gingerly kissing her mother’s forehead prior to walking past the hospital bed, Sherry, and the wooden door, pulling it shut behind her.

  


* * *

  


At this early in the morning, there usually aren’t many people walking about the hallways save for the occasional nurse or two. It’s so quiet and peaceful, and Lorelei prefers it that way. It’s a welcome contrast to how her mornings always start. Heavy breathing and heart pounding out of her chest as if trying to separate itself from her and her bad dreams. Unfortunately, running away isn’t an option.

Her shoes faintly tap against the white tiled flooring on her way to the elevator. Her eyes stare straight ahead, not really focusing on anything specific other than the direction of her destination. Upon pressing the call down button, it hits her. She immediately freezes, tenses up, and inhales. It’s that same sickly sweet smell again, only this time it’s accompanied by a strange feeling that everyone knows. She’s being watched.

Not spotting anyone on either side of the elevator, Lorelei chances a glance over her shoulder intent on seeing the face of the perpetrator. She doesn’t expect to see… nothing. Confused, she turns around fully, looking down either side of the elevator again. There’s no one to be seen in any hallway, and yet she’s sure that there’s someone there. Simultaneous to facing forward again, she swears she catches a glimpse of something for a split second, a dark shape darting through her line of sight.

 _Maybe it was a flicker of the lights? Or maybe the lack of sleep is finally getting to me._ The elevator doors glide open behind her. She continues on her way with a shake of her head, relaxing her furrowed brows. Even with her heightened perception, she failed to notice that a figure cloaked in pitch-black fabric had ducked around the far corner, and their rose red eyes were following her every move.

  


* * *

  


“I’m home!” Lorelei closes the front door then swings her bag over to land beneath the entryway table. Gazing through the house, she spots Mason and Zachary sitting at the kitchen table having their customary breakfast of toast and eggs. Expectedly, accompanying it is black coffee for Mason and orange juice for Zach. She used to think they would change it up every now and then, them getting tired of the same old thing, but the guys like their breakfast. Creatures of habit some might say. Lorelei hears Candace shout out a greeting from the laundry room. The sounds of the washing machine opening and having clothes stuffed into it follows as she proceeds to the kitchen.

“Hey!” Zach manages to blurt out around a mouthful of eggs, hastily snatching something up across the table.

Mason’s head shakes in response to his son’s antics before he sets down his coffee mug, crosses his arms, and leans back in his chair. “Morning, kiddo! How’s Roz doing?”

“She’s doing good. Yesterday was a good day, and I let her sleep in this morning.” Lorelei plops down into the seat closest to her foster brother.

“Glad to hear that. I’m sure seeing you made her day, too,” Mason states with a heartfelt smile. She returns it with one of her own and nods. Zach then hands her a powdery, baby blue envelope with her name written neatly on the front in Candace’s handwriting.

“It’s from all of us. I drew a cool picture on it, too.”

“Thanks, dude,” she says, holding it between both hands, studying it for a moment. Laying it flat on the table, she continues, “Why aren’t you at Caleb’s? I thought you spent the night.”

“I did. They went to church, so I had dad come pick me up.”

Lorelei snorts, “What? Afraid you’d burst into flames if you went, too?” She holds up her index fingers to her forehead mimicking horns.

“Hardy har, dog breath,” Zach retorts smirking while turning back to his breakfast, grabbing his glass of orange juice.

She then reaches over, ruffling Zach’s hair and exhaling heavily in the direction of his face. He swiftly swats at the hand in his hair and leans as far away from her as he can get while staying seated, “Ugh, gross!”

Lorelei relents in her teasing in favor of getting up to make her own mug of coffee. Mason bursts out in laughter at Zach’s expense, causing the young boy to playfully glare at him over the rim of his glass.

  


* * *

  


The dense fog that lingered in the morning air had completely dissipated by late afternoon. Even so, clouds heavy with the promise of rain darken the sky. They only allow a sliver of sunlight through at a time, but soon swallow it back up into their somber masses. Purely coincidental, but it sets the mood all too perfectly for the conversation transpiring between Lorelei and her foster mother.

“So,” Candace breaks the silence, “Tell it to me again, please?”

Lorelei stares out of the kitchen window, her hands propped against the edge of the sink where she has finished washing the glass bowls and various utensils of red velvet cake batter. Candace, who usually hums or sings while she cooks anything, is eerily silent as she ices the cooled cake in homemade cream cheese frosting.

After Candace’s request hangs briefly in the air, Lorelei turns and leans back against the sink. She takes a deep breath and responds, “After she’s… She says she wants to go home.”

It shouldn’t be this hard to talk about the end. They do it all the time. Now shouldn’t be any different, but it is and why? Because her mom’s verbally resigned to her fate? Because there’s talk of her biological family? Or, more likely, it’s because they all know it’s coming sooner with each passing day.

Candace loops the final swirl of frosting on top of the cake, setting down the piping bag and taking in the finished product. Nodding, she spins on her heels and fixes Lorelei with a look that screams determination.

“Okay. We can do this. We’ll make it happen, and when the time comes,” she pulls Lorelei into a sturdy embrace, resting her cheek against the teenage girl’s hair, “we’re here for you, hun.”

Lorelei doesn’t say anything in return, afraid that her voice would waver too much to be coherent. She simply wraps her arms around the older woman and holds on tightly, nodding her understanding. They stand that way for several minutes before she loosens her arms, and only then does Candace do the same.

Bringing her comforting hands to rest on the girl’s shoulders, Candace continues, “Now that we’ve finished the cake, I need you to get out of here, and before you object,” she raises a finger in front of Lorelei as Zach walks into the kitchen, “you promised to spend the afternoon with Roz. Tonight’s dinner is a complete surprise, and I intend on keeping it that way.”

“She’s already seen the cake,” Zach points out, grabbing a juice box from the fridge. With wide eyes, he immediately speed walks back to his bedroom after seeing his mother sharply make a face at him.

“Yes, thank you, Zachary.”

Just before his door closes, he calls out, “You’re welcome!”

Hearing the resounding bang echo through the house, Candace lets out a dramatic groan. “That kid! He’s a genius and a smart-ass all in one.”

Lorelei is instantly roaring in a fit of laughter at Candace’s remark, her foster mother quick to join in. Their rowdy laughs gradually dissolve into good natured chuckles as they share another tender hug. The kind of hug that only a mother can give.

  


* * *

  


Heavy rain pours down on the world outside the hospital. The few people out braving the weather dash between the awnings and parking lot, clutching their umbrellas tightly in their hands. Lorelei, outfitted with only her trusty hoodie as a means of protection from the rain, was lucky enough to have arrived before the clouds completely gave way.

Inside, Lorelei pulls the hood from her head and enters the nearest elevator, pressing the button to her mother’s floor. It’s practically muscle memory at this point, going through the same motions that get her to the same place. The rain kind of puts a spin on things, but it doesn’t bother her much, never has. She runs her fingers through her hair in attempt to tame the dark locks as she draws out the envelope the Bartletts had given her from her bag. Opening the envelope reveals a card made of white construction paper.

 _Zach_ , she thinks smiling fondly at the cover. He had drawn a curled up wolf, snoozing on what definitely appears to be the moon. Some of the simple stars sketched above it spell out her name, connected into a constellation with a bright blue highlighter pen. Out of all the things Zach had ever drawn for her, this is now her new favorite. Hard to believe that an alligator wearing sunglasses while riding an elephant could ever be topped, but stranger things have happened.

Lorelei unfolds the card and reads the lovely, little message written inside. The elevator doors slide open, and as soon as she takes her first step out, her smile drops. The air around her feels electrically charged, doctors and nurses are darting about. It takes only a few seconds for her to see the pattern, to hear the raised voices over the incessant beeping echoing through the halls. Her blood instantly runs cold. It’s all coming from inside Roslyn Uley’s patient room.

She lunges forward, nearly tripping over her own feet. It’s the only thing she can think to do as her lungs struggle to keep up with the newfound aching pound of her heart. In her haste, she drops the card before the nurses’ station. It hits the tiled ground, falling open as she reaches her mother’s doorway.

_To the one whom the stars look to shine  
Happy 17th birthday, Lorelei ♡_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wake up…_

The defibrillator whirs to life, its increasing electric charge causing the mounting, sharp whine to pierce through the bustling room.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up-_

“Clear!”

The woman’s body jumps as the foreign shock jolts through, her heart failing once again to beat on its own. The doctors and nurses standing around the hospital bed are doing everything they can, yet it isn’t enough. Amongst the commotion, two more nurses are holding back a distraught teenage girl from entering the room. Tears steadily stream down her face as she fights to break free from their grasp, determined to reach the woman at any cost.

_This can’t be happening. Wake up!_

She almost manages to escape the nurses when the medical staff within the room slowly stand back from their tasks, all bearing forlorn looks. The monotone humming of the flatline becomes the only sound to fill the space. Her breath catches in her throat, and she goes rigid even as the two gripping her arms release her. Staring straight ahead, the rest of the world fades away. She doesn’t hear one doctor call time of death or another command others from the room. All she can do is see what lies in the bed only a few feet in front of her. She falls hard to her knees in the doorway, her arms going limp at her sides and brushing the glossy floor.

Every time they look for the girl, it’s through a thin veil of mist that clouds their mind. The girl herself is always the most shrouded; however, this unfortunate event is the clearest view of her yet. Years ago, they had happened upon her by chance, not knowing who she is or why they see her at all. She wisps through their thoughts like a mysterious spectre, one who has unexpectedly made a home there. They’ve grown to care for the girl even knowing next to nothing about her, and this makes seeing her in such a distressed state all the more heart wrenching.

As the image of the kneeling girl fades from their mind, the environment around them comes back into focus. They suddenly gasp and flutter their eyes, readjusting to reality. This startles the person sitting beside them, and the said person flinches, immediately responding to their outward reaction.

“Alice? What did you see? Is it Edward?”

“No, no, it’s not him,” Alice says and places a reassuring hand on top of the one gripping the armrest between them like a vice. “Don’t worry yourself more, Bella. It’s not related.”

Bella just barely loosens her grip and glances around the rest of the plane, looking to see if anyone else noticed Alice’s outburst. Luckily no one had, and she returns her eyes to Alice’s and murmurs, “Okay, well, you’re clearly affected by whatever it is you just saw. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, but… It’s nothing,” Alice breathes out. “We can talk about it another time. We’ll arrive in Italy before you know it, so you should get some rest while you can.” She releases Bella’s hand and rests back against her seat.

“Yeah, right. Easier said than done, I think.”

Alice tilts her head and grins, “At least _you_ can sleep. So please, for me?”

There’s no denying her this time, and Bella slightly nods before attempting to get comfortable in the stiff seat. Eventually, her shuffling comes to a stop, her breathing evens out, and Alice is left to her thoughts. Her face falls as those same thoughts have her drifting back to that sorrowful girl collapsed on the hospital floor.

  


* * *

  


“How extraordinary. You would give up your life… for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster.” Aro, one of the three Volturi leaders, stands before them highly intrigued by the notion.

Alice anxiously clutches at Demetri’s hand as it constricts her throat. Despite this, she can’t help but focus her sight solely on Aro as he approaches Bella. Being one of the oldest of their kind, Alice is genuinely surprised that it is so unbelievable for him to consider that a human can love a vampire. Surely it hasn’t been the first he’s heard of such.

Edward struggles against Felix’s forceful hold of his neck and arms, imploring Bella, “Just get away from him!”

Standing firm against Aro’s piercing gaze, she declares, “You don’t know a thing... about his soul.”

“Forse, nè il vostro l’uno o l’altro.” Aro leisurely turns his head to address Edward preceding a displeased sigh, “This is a sadness. If only it be your intention to give her immortality.”

The atmosphere in the throne room shifts abruptly, the feeling of danger welling up around them. The conviction Bella once expressed crumbles in an instant, and she prepares herself for the oncoming assault as Aro grows even closer. Alice tries her hardest to remember a future that will allow Bella to walk away unharmed and in mere seconds, it clicks.

“Wait! Bella will be one of us. I’ve seen it. I’ll change her myself.”

Demetri releases her, and Aro captures her hand, keen to receive validation of such claims. Fortunately, he is not disappointed. He does in fact see Bella as a vampire, bringing a silent smile to his face; however, it falters when he notices something lingering around the vision’s edge. Another vision, only one that he gathers is much more recent. Its nebulous appearance piques his interest all the more. It weighs heavily on Alice’s mind, yet he doesn’t recognize it’s connection to the Cullens or the faces within… except for one.

If Aro’s heart could still beat, it would have stopped all over again. Internally, he is stunned to the very depths of his frozen being. He would deem it impossible, yet here she is, floating through his sight like a plume of smoke. Fleeting, but there nonetheless. Perhaps she is of more importance than he had originally assumed. Why else would Alice Cullen of all people be seeing her? These thoughts send a flash of anger through his gaze prior to snapping back to the situation at hand: the fate of the Cullens and their human.

“Mesmerizing! To see what you have seen. Before it is happened.” Aro returns his attention to Bella and gently glides his fingertips along her cheek, drawling out, “Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal, Isabella.”

  


* * *

  


Aro had torn his way through countless throats of the tour group Heidi had brought before them, unleashing his unbridled rage in the process. As their loyal guards collect the last of the drained corpses from the floor, he spins on his heels, retreating up the few steps to his throne. Standing before it, he is silent and waits for the room to clear with the exception of his brothers and himself. The grand doors are just pulled closed as he speaks in an unexpected even tone.

“What was done?”

“To what do you imply, Aro?” Marcus inquires lightly, fully aware of the temper lurking beneath the surface of Aro’s calm facade. Even so, Aro is outraged and snaps his head in Marcus’s direction. His fierce eyes make contact with those of his more placid brother.

“You said that she was lost to me forever, yet I have seen otherwise.”

“Ah,” Marcus sighs out, nodding once. Those words had given him enough understanding of Aro’s foul mood. He knows now that Aro has seen her, and he has dread this moment for years. “She was, but not as you had envisioned.”

The last of Aro’s composure shatters, and he rounds on Marcus bellowing, “You had me believe she was DEAD!”

Caius chooses then to bolt between them, intercepting Aro with a firm hand to his chest. “Enough! Do not bother yourselves with fighting, brothers. We have more pressing matters to deal with.”

“I must say, such a demand is laughable coming from you. Did you know as well?” Aro questions, forcing Caius’s hand away. “Did you have a part in stealing her away?”

“She is not your possession, Aro,” Marcus interjects, regaining his brother’s heated gaze. “Rest assured, Caius played no such part. It was only by my doing that she was able to leave us. For her own safety.”

“I never harmed her. I would have protected her-”

“It would have been your intention, but I feared, others would have felt adversely to your growing affections for her.”

Aro silently stalks a few feet away, putting space between him and his brothers. He clenches his fists at his sides, letting the revelation sink in. Had he really been so blinded by her that he failed to consider the views of those who followed him? Caius steps aside as Marcus treads cautiously over to Aro, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I recently had Demetri utilize his gift.”

Aro is unmoving, appearing more statue than vampire to anyone who wouldn’t know any better. The palpable atmosphere surrounding them makes his mere moments of silence seem like ages. When he does respond, he effortlessly half turns his body, red eyes firmly set on Marcus’s.

“Where is she?”

  


* * *

  


The drive to the airport was spent mostly in silence. After the day they’ve had, none of them could find the words to say how they truly felt. Not for lack of trying, but they all were just thankful to be alive. Sitting in their seats on the plane, Bella refuses to release her hold on Edward’s arm likely afraid that if she does, he’ll fade away again. She falls asleep against his shoulder and even in her sleep, she clings to his presence finding comfort in it. Edward looks up from Bella’s peaceful face and speaks to Alice, calling her away from the window and the darkening, cloudy sky beyond it.

“You’re worried about her. The girl.”

Alice smiles sadly with downcast eyes. “I can’t help it.”

“I know. It’s in your nature, caring about everyone.”

“Are you worried about her?” She nods to Bella then gazes over her head to meet Edward’s pensive look.

“I always worry. It’s hard not to when she insists on being so reckless.” He swallows down the lump forming in his throat, “I’ve tried so hard to keep her safe, human, and that’s what puts her in danger.”

“We’re running out of time. The Volturi will be watching us more closely now than ever.”

“Just-” Edward pauses. “I just need a while longer. However much time you can give me. I want to do things right by Bella.”

“Of course. I’ll keep watching Aro’s decisions in the meantime.”

“Thank you, Alice. There is one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“When Aro read your thoughts, he didn’t just pay attention to Bella’s future. He looked at the girl’s, too, and he had… such a range of emotions towards it. I didn’t catch everything, but he was definitely interested in it.” The new look blooming in his eyes conveys deep-seated concern.

Alice is rendered speechless, flooded with surprise and worry. Her mouth opens before closing just as quickly. Her thoughts are frantic, her mind bursting at the seams trying to piece it all together. What does this mean? Why does Aro care about her? What does he know? What-

“Alice?”

Everything jerks to a halt, and Alice flicks her eyes to Edward who has been trying to get her attention for the past few minutes. Before he can say anything, she declares the very thing that was on his mind.

“I have to find her before they do.”


	4. Chapter 4

Three, two, one.

Three weeks, two days, and one hour.

That’s how long it took for Lorelei to start feeling normal again. Well, her brand of normal at least. It’s also how long it took for her to stand being in their living room for longer than a few minutes at a time. The urn sitting on the mantle of the fireplace stares back at her. Its cool, metallic curves reflect the moonlight streaming in between the curtains. The soft beams are currently the only light source in the room. It’s late, the Bartletts likely having gone to bed hours ago. After dinner, like most nights lately, she felt trapped, suffocating within the walls of their home and her own skin. She needed to get out and go anywhere, so she did what comes naturally to her: she ran.

The chilled night air and fresh, damp smell of the trees are a comfort she needs now more than ever. For the past month, all her spare time seemed to be spent out there bounding through the foliage. As a result, her joke of a sleeping schedule suffered even more. Whenever she did sleep, it was surprisingly calm. There were no vivid dreams and better yet, no nightmares to haunt her.

Lorelei’s silent musings are interrupted as she picks up the faint click of a door and light footsteps coming from the hall. Despite this, she doesn’t move her eyes from the urn until a softly spoken voice meets her ears.

“Hun?” Candace rounds the opposite end of the couch, flicking on a lamp in her approach. “Are you just now getting in?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stay out so late.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” The grin Candace tries to put on lifts into more of a grimace in her exhaustion. Since it happened, she’s been there to help Lorelei pick up the pieces, but she was unintentionally leaving some of her own behind in the process.

“Don’t stay up on my account, Can. I’m not really tired yet.”

“You know I’m not that easy to get rid of, and I was still awake myself. Pre-trip jitters, I guess. We can talk for a bit if you’re up for it.” Candace’s weak grin somewhat brightens as Lorelei pats the cushion beside her. She shuffles over the remaining space on sock-covered feet and for the next few moments, they let the comfortable silence of the night surround them.

“I’ve never told you this before, but when I was about your age, I lost my mom, too.”

“Sandra isn’t your birth mom?” Lorelei lifts a single brow.

“Nope, stepmom. She and my dad didn’t meet until my freshman year of college. My senior year, they got married and not long after that, I met Mason.” Candace whistles, “Boy, was he handsome. He still is, but somehow when I first saw him, I knew he was the one for me.”

“Are you telling me you believe in love at first sight?” Lorelei can’t help but smile at the information, finding it undeniably sweet.

“Hm, did I say that?” Candace inquires teasingly while scrunching her nose.

“Yeah, you kinda did. I’m fluent in subtext, you know.”

“Ah, yes, how could I forget? That’s also how you figured out where I hide the Christmas gifts.”

“I don’t know if I’d call shoving everything into the hall closet _hiding_ them.”

“Eh, it was worth a,” Candace lets out a lengthy yawn behind her hand, “...shot.”

Lorelei stands, catching Candace’s hand before it can fall back to the couch and pulls her up effortlessly. Fortunately for her, the elder woman doesn’t question it thanks to her sleep-addled brain. “Come on, big day tomorrow. Even your jitters need to sleep.”

“I do believe you mean _today_ at this point,” Candace points to the digital clock in the center of the mantle while making her way to the hall. “I want you in bed, too, alright?”

Her foster mother didn’t linger there waiting for an answer, but Lorelei utters one anyway, “Yes, ma’am.”

As she walks to her bedroom, she notices a light come on through the gap in Zach’s doorway across from hers. Soon after, his voice calls out, “Hey, Lori?”

She leans in and braces her hands against the door frame. She raises her brows expectantly and waits for him to continue.

“Are you really leaving?”

“Yeah… there’s a few things I gotta take care of. It’s what my mom wanted. Plus, turns out I have more family up there.”

“What if you like it better there? Will you stay?” He looks her dead in the eyes despite the somber tone of his voice. He was hesitant to know the answer, but at the same time, he needed to.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to expect. I don’t even know if they’ll want me around. I could be back before you know it. Either way, you guys are my family, too. I would never leave you forever.”

“Thanks… dog breath.” Zach smirks.

“Aaand moment gone,” Lorelei chuckles, “Goodnight.” She waves to him then enters her room. As she drifts to sleep, she feels that something is different than past nights. It’s a strange feeling that she can’t quite put her finger on, but it’s not at all unpleasant. Eventually, she finds herself dreaming of the future and what it may hold. The possibilities, the uncertainties, and the warmest pair of brown eyes she’s ever seen.

  


* * *

  


Lorelei rolls the rental car window up for probably the hundredth time since they started driving along the final stretch of highway leading up to Forks, Washington. The interior on her side is now slightly damp from the mist-like rain clinging to it. The cool air had somewhat calmed her nerves, yet she continues to bounce her knee to the beat of the low, indiscernible music playing on the radio. Neither of them had paid much attention to it in the first place. Candace had turned it on just before leaving Seattle for background noise.

Regardless of how nervous she feels about meeting her mother’s family, Lorelei is also excited. She is excited to get to know them, of course, but she is also appreciating the sense of adventure that comes with this trip. In all her seventeen years, she has never been anywhere that didn’t have Louisiana trailing after it. Being in the great state of Washington is a big step to take.

“Look,” Candace exclaims and points to the sign signifying the Forks city limit, “we’re here!”

_Okay, we’re here. This is real, this is happening._ In the time it took Lorelei to cool her internal spiraling, Candace had parked in the small lot outside the Forks Inn, their homebase for however long they’ll be staying. At the front desk stands a lady a bit older than Candace who beams upon noticing their entrance.

“Hello and welcome to the Forks Inn! My name is Jennifer. How may I help you?”

“Hello, we have a reservation under the name Bartlett.” Candace states and pulls her wallet from the large purse hanging at her side.

As they talk, Lorelei glances around the office, and her eyes land on the newspaper stand for _The Washington Inquisitor_ closest to the counter. Picking up a copy, the first thing to grab her attention is the headline: ”Murders, Disappearances, Possible Work of A Serial Killer.” This particular paper is yesterday’s print, but that doesn’t diminish it’s shock value in the least. She sees Candace take their room key from Jennifer, and Lorelei tucks the newspaper under her arm, fishing in her coat pocket for enough change to cover it. Handing the coins over to the aging woman behind the counter, she smiles politely before jogging to catch up with Candace’s long strides. In under fifteen minutes, they have their luggage and other belongings properly placed in their room. Lorelei looks up as Candace grabs up the newspaper she had plopped onto one of the beds.

“What’s this?”

“I grabbed it in the office. Do you see the article about Seattle? We were just there. Kind of puts it more into perspective.”

“I agree. How awful…” Candace skims over the front page briefly then drops it back to its original place on the bed, “Let’s worry about this later, yeah? You’ve got family to meet!”

  


* * *

  


Candace searches around their room for the rental car keys that she swears she left on the dresser, leaving Lorelei standing outside and soaking up the various sights the small town has to offer. Seeing the people here going about their normal routines give it a peaceful, homey feeling. Looking down and across the street, she spots the local police station. There she sees a teenage girl and a man in uniform, most likely her father, and another teen walking away from them to his car. As if sensing Lorelei’s eyes on him, he looks in her direction and immediately freezes in place.

It’s difficult to say for certain from this distance, but there’s something odd about him. Whatever it is, that something has her instincts almost pushed to the point of high alert. She doesn’t even blink as she stares right back at him. The way he holds himself, the pallor of his skin, not to mention the ever so subtle, cloying stench emanating from the general area surrounding him. It's similar to the one she smelled in the hospital, but it can’t be... can it?

Out of nowhere, the wind picks up and tosses her hair directly into her line of sight. Unfortunately, it also blows the confounding scent away from her. She brushes back her dark locks and tucks pieces behind her ears in time to see the guy’s car speeding off down the road. Before Lorelei has enough time to process everything, Candace comes power walking out to the car jingling the elusive keys in the air.

“Alrighty, off we go!”

Before opening the passenger side door, she fixes the woman with a playful look, “They weren’t on the dresser were they?”

Candace shrugs exaggeratedly, “Dresser, kicked under the bed, same difference… Just get in the car.”

  


* * *

  


Edward drives well over the speed limit the whole way back to the Cullen house. The girl down the street was _the_ girl, the one Alice continues to have visions about. He could tell from the moment he saw her and then, the unthinkable. His mind is reeling with the information he uncovered when the sudden breeze carried her scent over to him. For Alice’s sake, he didn’t want it to be true, but it was as clear as day. At least through his shock, he was able to pull some details from her thoughts. He barely takes the time to park his car in the driveway, killing the engine and sprinting inside to find his adoptive father, Carlisle, who he surprises in his near frantic state.

“Edward, what’s wrong?”

“There’s something I’d like to discuss with you privately, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all. Let’s talk in my office-”

Alice jumps down from the stairway to land in front of them, cutting them off in their path to Carlisle’s office. Edward is surprised that he didn’t hear her coming from the way her mind is buzzing with multiple questions regarding his fleeting encounter with the girl. Of course Alice would know, her visions usually coming at the most opportune times. If only he didn’t have troubling news to share.

“Alice-” Edward attempts to gain the upperhand of the conversation, wanting to put it as delicately as possible, but his voice is quickly overpowered by the pixie-like vampire’s need for information.

“Tell me everything! What’s she like?”

“Alice, she’s-”

“Oh, I bet she’s as wonderful as I think she is, and her name- Oh, her name! What’s-”

“She’s a vampire!” Edward shouts, effectively ending his sister’s tangent.

It was like a switch had been flipped. Alice’s entire face falls and if the color could drain from it, it would have. “What?”

“The scent was unmistakable. I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s not possible. I would have seen it happen…” Alice trails off, lost in a brief vision before she snaps her eyes back to Edward’s, a protective flame being ignited in them. “You’re letting her cross the border? They’ll tear her apart!”

“There was nothing I could do, unless you wanted me to kidnap her in front of the police station. Plus she wasn’t alone, there was a human woman with her.”

“That at least would have been kinder than-”

“That’s enough, children,” Carlisle interjects and eases the rising tension in the room, “I’m sure she will be fine. The wolves won’t act against her in front of a human. Don’t worry, Alice.” He places a steady hand on her arm and turns to Edward, “Tell us everything.”

Edward nods curtly and begins, “Her name is Lorelei.”


	5. Chapter 5

The closer they get to the reservation, the more Lorelei can almost feel a tangible force pulling her forwards. It’s as if there’s a rubber band tied around her heart, one pulled taut even as she races to find the end of it. She’s caught on the line, being reeled in closer to something. She just hopes that whatever she finds is everything she imagines it to be.

As the rental car crosses over the invisible boundary line, the force pulls ever so slightly harder. Then, Lorelei realizes why: there are more. She looks out the open window beside her and knows that they’re there, beings similar to herself. Her eyes are filled with wonder as they flit about the trees passing by in search of any sign of them. Her heart pounds in her chest when it seems that they sense her, too. There are a few beats of silence that pass before the uproar of howls echo throughout the forest, coming from every direction.

“Wow!” Candace exclaims, grinning from ear to ear. “How awesome is that?”

The short bob of her head is the only response Lorelei can muster along with the smile breaking out across her face. Their calls are beautiful, haunting even. They give a unique hum to the air that fuels Lorelei’s need for answers. In a matter of seconds, the howls cease. The now placid forest starts splitting ever so often by the houses built among it. It isn’t long before they drive up on a charming, pearl white house sitting a ways off the road. There are soft, pink begonias planted along the front of the porch, providing a welcoming splash of color.

“This is the right address?”

“Uh,” Candace glances into the cup holder between them at the scrap of paper containing the scrawled home address, “Yeah, it was the first one to come up. Are you ready?”

Lorelei hasn’t moved her gaze from the house, hesitating to open the vehicle door.

“As I’ll ever be. I just… I hope they like me.”

“Hey,” Candace finally catches her eyes, “They’ll love you.”

“Thanks, Can,” she gives the woman a hopeful half grin. “Would you mind waiting in the car? I’d like to gather first impressions by myself. You know, in case things go south. Might need a getaway car.”

Candace shakes her head with a snort and watches Lorelei make her way up to the house, passing the begonias that sway in time with the crisp breeze.

  


* * *

  


She stands in front of the slate gray door, poised to knock and meet the family her mother had told her of. Dozens of scenarios flash through her mind, yet she still doesn’t have a clue as to what to expect. There's only one way to find out now. Swallowing her fears, she raps her knuckles against the painted wood and waits. The woman who answers the door looks surprised to see the young girl standing on her doorstep, but she smiles warmly nonetheless. She sweeps back the longer strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun from her face.

“Hello there.”

“Sorry for interrupting, but is this the Uley residence?”

“Yes. Well, one of them at least. My son lives close by. Can I help you?”

 _Now or never,_ Lorelei holds herself straighter, readying herself for the woman's reaction.

“My name’s Lorelei Uley. I’m Roslyn’s daughter.”

“Oh, wow… Hi!"

 _Oh, thank goodness,_ Lorelei quietly releases a relieved breath, some of her nerves leaving with it, as the woman carries on speaking.

"Now that you mention it, you do look a lot like her at that age. I guess that makes me your aunt, but please, call me Allison.” She takes Lorelei’s hand into her sturdy grasp.

However brief their handshake was, Lorelei could tell that her aunt’s hands have seen their fair share of work. The gardening might play a big part in that, but there is also an underlying softness to them. Lorelei could say the same for Allison’s eyes. They are gentle, but also hold the kind of resolve that lets her assume that maybe the woman’s seen plenty of hardships in her lifetime, too.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. You can call me Lori, most people do.”

“And shorten such a pretty name?” Allison motions inside her home, “Would you like to come in?”

“I’d love that, thank you. Would you mind if my foster mother joins us? She’s just in the car.”

“Of course, the more the merrier!”

  


* * *

  


“This one time, a bunch of us kids were down at First Beach. She and I played together nonstop and made sand angels. There was damp sand and seaweed all in our hair, completely disgusting, but we didn’t mind in the slightest.”

Allison’s joyful retelling of the past, complete with wild hand gestures, has Lorelei and Candace enraptured. Their visit is going so wonderfully that Lorelei doesn’t want for it or the happiness in the room to end. She knows that it will have to when they tell her the main reason for their visit, but maybe it can be buffered by the heartwarming feelings, like verbal bubble wrap.

“That was also when I first met her older brother, Joshua, Sam’s father...” Allison looks at Lorelei apologetically, and the girl can’t help but feel that such an expression doesn’t belong on her face. “I’m sorry you couldn’t meet him. We’re separated, and I’m afraid Roslyn was always a sore subject for him. They had argued a lot before she left and…”

Candace gives Allison’s hand a comforting squeeze, “It’s alright, we understand.”

Her aunt grins appreciatively and rises from her seat on a navy armchair.

“Well, since you two have come all this way, you should meet Sam. I’ll go give him a call- Oh, speak of the devil.”

They both follow Allison’s line of sight out the window facing the front yard. The man jogging up to the house is tall and gives off an air of authority, that much made even clearer as he marches the rest of the way through the grass with purpose. There is a storm brewing behind his eyes, one that Lorelei knows all too well. It would be wise to have the impending conversation outside rather than the enclosed space of her aunt’s living room, for the two women’s safety as well as the house’s.

“Hey, Can, do you mind?” She nods towards Sam’s approaching figure, and luckily her foster mother gets the hint right away.

“Sure, hun. I’ll stay and talk more with Allison.” Her sudden serious tone has said woman retaking her position in the chair, and they both remain silent until Lorelei leaves the room.

She braces herself before stepping outside. She waits there as Sam stops several feet away, them seeing eye to eye thanks to the additional height the small porch provides her with. They silently size each other up and despite the unreadable front he displays, she can feel a definite connection between them. They are family, that much is for certain, and their inner beasts can’t help but to be curious, too. Eventually, their stare down caves, and Sam shifts his weight onto his right foot.

“So… Mind telling me who you are?”

Lorelei smiles triumphantly, _so it begins._

  


* * *

  


The little daylight making its way through the clouds was beginning to grow dim as the afternoon gave way to the serene evening. They had stayed at Allison’s house for hours, her insisting that everyone stay for dinner. Candace had helped her prepare a meal fit for a small holiday get together, and they all enjoyed each other's company as any normal family would. Afterwards, the two women share motherhood memories and horror stories over steaming mugs of coffee at the kitchen table.

Meanwhile, Lorelei and Sam sit out on the front steps and watch the first stars begin to litter the overcast sky. They had spent the better half of their private conversation earlier piecing everything together. She had told him the important things about herself, including the why’s and how’s pertaining to her unexpected appearance. In return, he had told her what she needed to know. It was enough to say that he’s now comfortable with her being here, and she couldn’t be anymore relieved.

“Allison, she doesn’t know, does she?”

“No, and unless she needs to, she won’t.”

Lorelei nods, “I get that. I’m in the same boat with my foster family. What took you so long to show up? We were here for at least twenty minutes.”

“I could tell when you crossed the border, the whole pack could. I had to order them all not to charge over here first. It’s not everyday that a new wolf shows up, especially one we don’t know. I wanted to assess the situation on my own.”

“To see if I was a threat,” Lorelei states, making Sam nod. “You said pack. How many more are there?”

He rests his forearms atop his knees, mirroring her posture.

“There’s only a handful of us, but more are shifting lately.”

“I’d love to meet everyone while I’m here.”

“Of course. It’ll certainly get them off my back for a while if you do.” Sam grins, and Lorelei chuckles.

“Not that I’m not thrilled, but I gotta ask. Why are you trusting me with this? Knowing about everything when I just got here.” She fixes his firm gaze with her own, and he quietly considers his next words.

“You’ve kept your own secret, you know the risks that come with it. You also couldn’t have come at a better time.”

“How so?”

“It’s for the same reason why more and more of us are shifting, we need the numbers. The threat posed by vampires is growing. They continue to draw closer to our land, and we must protect ourselves and those around us.”

“Ah, should have guessed that the Cold Ones are real, too. How can you tell?”

“They’re pretty easy to spot right off, but mostly by scent. They smell revolting to us, like death and something chokingly sweet. There’s nothing else like it.”

“I…” Lorelei trails off as the realization sinks in. That’s the smell, it has to be. It’s literally been under her nose for so long, and now she knows for sure. She thinks back to the incident at the hospital, about that smell and feeling watched. The timing of it all is concerning... “I’ve seen at least one of them then, in Forks.”

“Must have been one of the Cullens. They’re long time residents, and they consider themselves vegetarians of sorts, feeding on animals instead of humans. As part of our treaty with them, they stay away from our territory, and we don’t hunt them down.”

“So they’re not the ones causing trouble.”

“No, but they’re not entirely without blame. There’s this human girl, Bella-” Sam cuts himself off hearing their mothers coming out to them, still chatting and laughing among themselves. They share a look saying that their talk would be continued later and get to their feet, Lorelei brushing away any dirt off the back of her jeans.

“Oh, I bet he was!” Candace is the first to exit, holding the door open for Allison. “It’s been wonderful visiting with you two, but we should probably get back to the inn before it gets too late.”

“Feel free to stop by anytime and you,” Allison pulls Lorelei into a hug, “you let me know when you’re ready.”

They had all agreed before dinner that Roslyn’s urn would stay in La Push under Allison’s care when Lorelei was ready to let her go. Since Joshua was out of the picture, it was only fitting that her aunt do so seeing as they were best friends long before they had become in-laws. Lorelei could honor her mother’s wishes and feel reassured knowing that her ashes would be kept safe.

Sam then addresses her foster mother, “If it’s alright, I invited Lori over to spend the day with my fiancée and I tomorrow. I’m sure Emily will enjoy having another girl to talk to instead of just me for a change. We’ll also be introducing her to some friends, some around her own age.”

“Sure, that sounds like fun! It’ll give me an excuse to rest and be lazy, too.” Candace nudges her elbow into Lorelei’s side, earning chuckles from everyone.

After bidding the other Uley’s goodbye for the night, she falls behind Candace’s trek down the driveway, turning to look back at Sam.

“I know I’m not completely up to speed on what’s going on yet, but I’m in. Whatever happens, I want to be a part of it. It’s like you said, I showed up at the right time, so maybe this is what I’m meant for, too.”

Sam has to hand it to her, she’s strong for someone so young. They can relate to each other in that way. They both had to grow up too soon and deal with things that were far beyond their years. He can also tell that she’s fiercely protective of those she loves, and he has no doubts that she will continue to do so without fail. Making up his mind, he uncrosses his arms and places a hand on her shoulder.

“Welcome to the pack.”


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Lorelei has the dream again. Just like the one before, before coming to Washington, the dream shows her the most captivating eyes. Their stare is intense and it enhances the richness of their color. They remind her of molten chocolate, swirling with familiar comfort and unspoken determination. As she dares to come closer, the eyes and whoever they belong to turn and begin moving away into the shadows. This new development strikes her for only a moment before she hastens her pace, actively chasing after them. The mysterious form starts flashing in and out sight with every impact her feet make on the soft ground. The vast darkness surrounding them gradually dispels to reveal a lush forest. This new clarity makes her more sure of her steps, and she pushes herself to run even faster.

It doesn’t feel like it’s enough, they jump even farther away every time she reaches out a hand for their retreating form. Just when she fears she’ll lose them forever, she slides into a clearing and stops. The person stands across the space, facing away from her. Maybe now it will work. Maybe now it will be enough. Maybe now _she_ will be enough. Lorelei reaches out one last time, internally begging, pleading for them to accept her hand. Her breath catches in her throat, hopeful, as they finally acknowledge her presence. Agonizingly slow, they turn her way and just when she can begin to make out their profile, her whole body jolts awake. She feels the linen sheets tangled up with her bare feet, hears Candace’s light breathing across the room, and sees her own hand outstretched in front of her face.

  


* * *

  


Lorelei found it hard to sleep again after that. How could something that felt so right have turned so sour? To add to the confusion, the strange force luring her to La Push only continues to grow, becoming an almost uncomfortable tightening in her chest. If Sam has noticed her unease, he doesn’t say so. The cab of his truck remains in silence for most of the ride back to the reservation, and it does nothing to stop her thoughts from going back to whatever happened last night. That has to change.

“So this Bella girl,” Lorelei clears her throat, “Does her dad work with the police?”

“Uh, yeah. Charlie’s the police chief, he’s a good man. Why do you ask?” Sam spares her a brief glance from the corner of his eye.

“I’ve seen her then. She was there when I saw one of the Cullens. It’s just good to put a face to the name since she’s involved.”

He hums in agreement as a pensive look crosses his face, “She’s… dating Edward Cullen. Humans aren’t supposed to know about their kind, a heavily enforced law of theirs. They’re determined to stay together, so the Cullens will have to turn her into one of them, which goes against the treaty.”

“Jeez, what a mess.” Lorelei props her elbow against the door and stares unseeing at the dashboard.

“A bit, yeah,” he snorts.

“I get that she’s in love with the guy, but why would she want any of this? What about her family?”

“I don’t know. Let’s talk more about it later because we… are here.”

Pulling up to Sam and Emily’s place, Lorelei zeros in on a small group of guys huddled up around the side of the house. There are four of them standing there that seem to be in a heated discussion. The one doing most of the talking is partially concealed by the house’s far corner, yet she sees his side and arms waving wildly about. The others listening in are more collected, likely trying to calm the former down by not feeding too much into whatever he’s saying. Sam turning off the ignition recaptures her attention. His eyes are trained on them as he speaks to her.

“I’ve talked to everyone, but just in case they forget, try not to let them overwhelm you. We don’t need you running back to Louisiana just yet,” he looks back to her with the slightest upturn of his lips, “Make yourself at home. I’ll go get the others.”

They share a final nod and climb out of his truck. Flinging the metal door closed, she watches Sam stride over to the four. Their eyes dart to Sam so fast that she doesn’t even think they notice her walking up to the home’s sliding glass door. She strains her ears trying to hear what they’re saying, but their voices are hushed enough that she can’t quite make anything definite out. The first person to see her walk inside is a girl a bit older than herself with hair chopped up to below her jawline. Said girl rises from her spot at the dining table where she was nursing a black coffee and stretches a hand out to shake.

“Hey, I’m Leah,” she jerks her head at two others joining them from the living room, “Those two knuckleheads are Embry and Quil.”

Lorelei smiles and draws her hand back, “I’m Lorelei, Lori for short.”

Leah, pleased enough with the new girl already, grins and sits back down, bringing her drink to her lips. Lorelei can tell that Leah is more of an action over words kind of person, seeming quiet and thoughtful while being a headstrong individual. Lorelei can respect that about her and decides that the feeling is mutual. Going to greet the guys, she is soon taken aback as her eyes meet theirs.

“Aw, damn…” the one named Embry mutters to himself.

“I’m sorry?” Lorelei huffs and raises her eyebrows. Her pointed tone has Leah snorting into her coffee while Embry scrambles to find the right words.

“S-sorry, don’t worry about it. It’s nice to meet you.”

As Leah sits her mug down between her hands, she smirks at his expense, “Don’t mind him. He’s probably just butthurt that you’re not his imprint.”

“Really?” A playful smirk of her own stretches across Lorelei’s face, “Well, in that case, I’m kind of relieved.”

“Why’s that?” Embry questions cautiously.

“You could do so much better.” She crosses her arms, and before Embry has the chance to respond, Quil pipes up.

“Tch, I doubt that.”

Embry instantly has him in a headlock, making Lorelei jump back a bit in surprise. They both laugh and wrestle their way back towards the living room, bumping into one of the couches as they go. It’s then that Lorelei hears hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. Leah sees who they belong to first, and her jaw clenches just enough for Lorelei to notice, the grip on her mug increasing almost simultaneously. Curious, Lorelei glances over in time to see a lovely woman hurrying around the bottom of the steps. Her long hair glides behind her in her haste, and Lorelei instantly recognizes her to be Emily. She also can’t help but notice the long scars cascading down the right side of the woman’s face and how they don’t detract from her natural beauty in the least.

“Hey, hey! We’ve talked about this. No roughhousing in the house.” She makes sure they separate from each other before she turns back to see Lorelei standing there. The obvious joy expressed on her face is radiating from her in waves, and Lorelei can see why Sam fell for her. Her warm, motherly disposition is inviting. Emily takes both of the younger girl’s hands, squeezing them gently.

“You must be Lorelei. It’s a true pleasure. Sam’s told me a bit about you already, hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. He’s told me about you some, too.”

“All good things, I hope,” Emily teases, the edges of her eyes crinkling ever so slightly.

“Only the best. You’ve got yourself a keeper.” Lorelei’s smile falters as she hears Leah’s mug give a subtle cracking sound, one almost inaudible to human ears. Lorelei and Emily look to see her loosening her grip in favor of slowly spinning the mug with her fingertips, a frown marring her features. Lorelei is tempted to ask her if she’s alright, but thinks better of it at this moment.

Emily inhales to speak, but the sounds of shuffling and furniture scooting across the flooring interrupt her. In the living room, the wrestling match between Embry and Quil had started back up. She groans, rolls her eyes, and marches over to chastise them once again.

“Come on, guys. Seriously?”

_I guess it’s never dull around here_ , Lorelei chuckles quietly to herself behind a closed fist.

It's then that new voices, including Sam’s, are heard approaching from outside. Just when Lorelei faces the newcomers coming through the door, a forceful shove from behind sends her careening face first into the hardwood floor… or it would have had a pair of sturdy arms not caught her in the nick of time. She braces her hands on their biceps and stands firmly on her feet again, throwing a pointed look over her shoulder at the two guilty faces of Embry and Quil looking back at her. She shakes her head at them before addressing her saviour.

“Thank you for catching me. Those two are-”

_Snap!_

Just like that, the metaphorical rubber band breaks. The intense, unseen force rattles itself against her very soul, leaving a warm feeling to spread in its wake. Looking into his eyes, she’s at a loss for words. They are the same pair from her recent mystifying dreams, the ones that have brought her so much comfort and, more recently, turmoil.

Their eyes are ensnared with each other, and they can only stare for what feels like an eternity, yet not nearly long enough in her opinion. His face is still except for the slight parting of his lips, and she’s sure that hers is no different. The room and people around them no longer feel within reach. The whistling and cheers drone on as if the two of them are trapped underwater, unbothered by the outside world. All that matters in this moment is this handsome stranger, this wolf that has found his way to her own.

Through their instant connection, she can feel so many emotions spilling out from him. They practically entangle with her own, and she knows that he can feel hers, too. Together, they feel their amazement, their attachment… and his anguish.

It comes on so suddenly, whipping out towards her like white hot flames. She winces sharply, hissing, and yanks her hands from his arms, yet he can’t seem to let her go even as he flinches, too. He’s conflicted with himself over something and it’s causing them both pain. With his brows furrowing deeper, he finally processes her reaction and releases her. She shuffles backwards, unable to meet his eyes any longer. She almost stumbles over the throw rug leading to the living room as the people behind her quickly sidestep out of her path.

“I- I’m sorry,” Lorelei breathes out with her eyes glued to the floor.

Sorry for what? To whom? She can’t be sure at this moment. It’s too much too fast, and she can’t bring herself to face anyone. She then makes for the back door, dashing into the unfamiliar woods. Pushing herself harder, she feels her skin beginning to give way as gray and black fur rush to replace it. She tears at her clothes and drops them wherever they may land. Soon enough, her inner wolf springs free from its human confines. Low hanging limbs and foliage lash against her, and she runs until the forest’s plush soil meets the weather-worn stones of a cliff. Her large paws stop short, sending loose pebbles toppling over the edge.

Overlooking the cold waves of the sea, a sorrowful howl erupts from her. The sound echoes off the surrounding cliffs before it gradually fades into labored breathing, her body shifting back and folding in on itself. Kneeling there in the dirt and stone, she crosses her arms over her exposed chest. With wide eyes, all she can think about is her new imprint and the pain he unwillingly inflicted on her. Despite this, the connection between them continues trying to urge her back to his side. She grips her arms tighter, fighting it for as long as she can.

When she was younger, her mother would tell her stories of their ancestors, including those fortunate enough to find their imprints. She had wondered with starry eyes what it would be like to find her own one day. Too bad none of those innocent musings had prepared her for this. What happened? Why did he do that? Why did she run away? Why does she _always_ run away?

Lorelei clenches her eyes shut, attempting to block out her thundering thoughts. Several minutes pass before she opens them again and stares out over the horizon. It’s then that she hears twigs snapping under someone’s feet behind her, coming closer. Reacting to his presence long before he emerges from the treeline, the familiar warmth dares to dance its way throughout her. She hates admitting it, but it does comfort her no matter how much she tries to ignore it. Guess imprints truly can’t stay away from each other.


	7. Chapter 7

He can’t believe what just happened, or rather he doesn’t want to. He met his imprint, and don’t get him wrong, he loved every moment of it, of her. He loved it so much more than he had ever thought he would. In the brief time they shared, she became everything to him. Maybe it’s just the wolf biology talking, but after looking into her eyes, he didn't care.

As much as it pains him to admit, Paul was right. While Sam was leading them back inside, Paul had teased that Lorelei might be so pretty that Jacob would forget all about plain old Bella Swan. For a short while, he did. He forgot how he ignored her calls and messages simply because he couldn’t find the right things to say. He forgot how much he desperately wanted over and over again for her to choose him, to choose life. He forgot... until he didn’t.

Everything about Bella came crashing back down to earth, including the love he thought he had for her. He knows now that it wasn’t love, not really. It was a means to an end, something he convinced himself of in hopes that his best friend would come to her senses. In the moment, however, the imprint bond resented his thoughts. Fearing it was being rejected, it caused him an instance of immense pain, scorching its way through his nerve endings. He then felt and heard the effects of what he had just caused upon Lorelei. He instantly froze, blaming himself, until it registered in his mind that she needed her space. He let her go and the more distance she put between them, the more he felt her absence from his arms.

The creaking of the backdoor as it swings shut and clatters against the frame does little to break his stupor, leaving him to stare at the spot where Lorelei once stood. Through it all, he fails to notice Leah’s glare blazing a destructive path in his direction.

“You’re unbelievable,” she spits out venomously.

Sam bristles where he stands, a clear warning in his voice, “Leah-”

“No,” she says with finality, not even bothering to look at him as she continues talking at Jacob, “You’re lucky enough to meet the one person who’s actually right for you, your imprint, and you go and screw it up.”

Leah then looks around at everyone’s varied expressions. Some appear remorseful, while others busy themselves with looking anywhere but the scene in front of them. With Sam trying to stop her, Jacob remaining silent, and everyone else refusing to budge, she’s had enough.

“I’m going to find her,” Leah asserts. She makes it a total of four feet before Sam cuts her off, coming to stand at his full height between her and the door.

“Stand down, Leah.”

“Right... because sending someone after her who knows how she feels might cause more damage.” Her defiant scowl briefly changes as she sneers over at Jacob’s motionless form, “Wouldn't want her to turn against her precious imprint.”

Leah makes to brush past Sam, but his strong hand meets her shoulder, effectively stopping her in her tracks again. Her sharp gaze flashes to him, and his own further conveys the previous command. However stubborn Leah is, she knows she can’t bring herself to go against their alpha’s word. She sighs heavily, finally backing away across the room to prop against the wall and cross her arms tightly with an echoing clap.

“This is between them,” Sam announces louder to everyone, moving his eyes from person to person. When he lands on Jacob, he addresses him solely, “Jake. Jacob!”

The moment Jacob acknowledges him, Sam can see just how ashamed he feels with himself. The poor kid has gone and hurt his imprint, something that no wolf should let happen let alone cause. Sam’s features retain their resolute nature, yet his tone softens with his next words.

“Go. Make it right.”

As expected, Jacob says nothing. The only sign that he hears Sam at all comes from his quick departure out the back door. His steps are sure but eager as he advances past the treeline. There he spots an article of clothing lying in a fresh mud puddle, completely soaked through. Picking it up, he realizes that it’s the shirt Lorelei had been wearing earlier before he... He clutches it in his hands, shaking the intrusive thoughts from his head, and jogs on through the trees in the direction that his aching heart is guiding him.

  


* * *

  


Lorelei hears him pause in his approach, shuffling his sneakers against the ground. Peering over her shoulder, she sees him holding out a handful of her discarded clothing and an unknown shirt. He has his head turned away to give her privacy, the angle of his neck showing her own ruined shirt thrown over his bare shoulder.

“I, uh,” Jacob clears his throat, “I brought these. Your shirt landed in the mud, so I hope you don’t mind using mine for now.”

Wordlessly, Lorelei rises and takes the bundle from his grip. As soon as she does, he turns away from her completely. Seeing his back facing her, a flash from her dream pops up behind her eyes, and her heart constricts at the image. She then dresses quickly despite her hesitation to have their impending conversation. Meanwhile, Jacob’s mind swims with different apologies he could offer, but nothing seems to do their situation any justice.

“You can turn around now,” she says quietly, knowing he can hear her just fine.

Lorelei stares out at the sea below, watching him come to stand beside her from the corner of her eye. He fidgets and shifts his weight from one foot to the other, likely contemplating where to begin. She only starts to nibble the inside of her lip, a bad habit of hers, when he exhales a short breath through his nose, a laugh.

“Never guessed we would have so much in common right off the bat.”

“Do we?” She scrunches her brows together and tilts her head towards him.

It’s the first time they’ve locked eyes since their meeting back at Emily’s, and Jacob’s breath catches. He’s silent for a moment, studying her eyes as they cloud with confusion. They make him feel lost and grounded all at the same time.

“Yeah,” he finally breathes out, taking in the rest of her face before returning to her eyes. “We get overwhelmed, and we run.”

Lorelei huffs, and her lips quirk slightly, “Oh... Guess we’ll have to work on that.”

Seeing this, Jacob beams, his heart soaring. This is a small victory, a single step in the right direction, but oh, how he longs to make sure that smile never leaves her face again.

“Yeah, guess we will.”

His smile is as contagious as the spark he ignites in her, the warmth from their bond skyrocketing, and Lorelei has to look away. She fiddles with the long hem of her borrowed shirt, his shirt… Rubbing the fabric between her fingers, she’s reminded of why they’re here in the first place.

“What happened back there?”

“Look, I’m sorry. I...” Jacob trails off, rubbing the back of his neck, and Lorelei’s voice fills the air instead.

“We… It was all going so well, like it’s supposed to, I guess. Then you just- shut me out. I’m sorry if I’m not what you expected, but-”

He immediately stops her there, facing her head on and taking her closest hand into his, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who got in the way, and I’d like to explain myself.”

The half grin returns to grace her lips as she tightens the hold on his hand in hers, “I’d like that. We could start over?”

At her suggestion, a look of relief eases into the place of his previous earnest demeanor. Finding comfort in the radiating warmth of their clasped hands, he introduces himself to her officially, “I’m Jacob Black.”

“Lorelei Uley.”

It’s music to their ears, the perfect symphony.

  


* * *

  


They follow their previous path of disturbed undergrowth along the mossy floor back to Emily’s place. Since leaving the cliffside, their hands have remained pressed together, neither of them ready to let go just yet. It’s their physical tether to one another, like an anchor securing a ship to where it needs to be. As they walk, Jacob keeps his promise to explain himself. He speaks his mind, and Lorelei listens, nodding and asking questions ever so often in order to process everything. Turns out, Jacob is troubled. He had been swept up in the unusual storm that is Bella Swan’s life, and his heart paid the price for it.

“For the longest time,” he began, “I thought I was in love with Bella. I tried to be there for her in any way possible, yet even when he left her for dead, she still chose him. Not that I’m particularly thrilled she’s dating a leech,” this snide comment earns him a bump to the shoulder from hers, “but I’m glad nothing ever became of her and me. I’ve seen through Sam and Leah’s eyes what could have happened, and I would never want to put you through something like that.”

“What happened between them? Sam kind of left that out of wolf pack orientation.”

“They were dating before Sam imprinted on Emily. It wasn’t pretty. He still feels guilty for hurting Leah, but she holds one heck of a grudge.”

“I don’t blame her.”

“Neither do I,” he pauses seeing Emily’s house through the trees. “I know I have a lot of making up to do, but I’m sorry for hurting you. It’s the last thing I would ever want, and I ended up doing it anyway. It was-”

Lorelei intervenes, pulling on his hand to stop them from continuing forward.

“I forgive you, Jacob.” Looking down at their hands, she adjusts her grip, “This is… new, for both of us. Hiccups will happen. Our beginning had a pretty big one, but it was just that, the beginning. We don’t have to let it define what all comes next, whatever we choose.”

“So this screw up gets a second chance?” Jacob grins boyishly causing a flush to spread across Lorelei’s cheeks.

“Yeah, you do.” Unable to meet his eyes, she glances towards the house and instantly chuckles.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well, judging from all the foreheads I can see peeking around the curtains, I’d say we have an audience.” Lorelei raises her chin at the back of the house, and Jacob follows it.

“Great,” he sighs, slumping his shoulders. His tone implies otherwise.

Realizing they’ve been discovered, everyone lurking at the window quickly jumps back and the curtains fall into their original positions. Shaking her head amusedly, Lorelei drags a reluctant Jacob along the rest of the way. Inside, they find their packmates loitering around in various spaces, trying to play off the fact that they all were spying on the two.

“There you guys are,” Emily calls from the kitchen. “You’re just in time, the food’s ready.”

That was enough to jumpstart the frenzy of hungry wolves lining up for their share of the meal, Jacob included, pushing and shoving his pack brothers playfully. Emily manages to dance around them with ease, surely from much practice, and hands Lorelei a plate.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I made a few different things.”

“You made all of this that fast?” Lorelei was in shock. The dining table was piled with sandwiches, burgers, chips and dips, cookies, and at least three kinds of finger foods.

“I have my ways,” Emily declares, smiling proudly with her fists propped on her hips.

“You don’t hear us complaining. Em’s an amazing cook,” someone says to Lorelei, holding their hand up and pointing others out, “I’m Paul. That’s Jared, and that’s Seth, Leah’s brother.”

Lorelei nods to each of them respectively. Jared waves a hand in greeting while Seth goes for a more direct approach instead.

“Hey! I’m Seth, your new best friend.” He smiles widely before a wadded up napkin comes flying at the back of his head. He whips around to find his sister squinting at him from across the table.

“Oh, come on, Leah! You can’t call dibs on a person. We can all be friends!”

Lorelei laughs and watches on while the siblings continue their bickering over who gets to be her first and second best friend. Unfortunately for Seth, it seems that Leah is winning. Stepping up to the table to get her own food, her eyes end up wandering over to Jacob, who had already been watching her with a fond smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


End file.
